


That Dreamy, Wonderful Feeling

by Helena Isis (AmaUzume)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaUzume/pseuds/Helena%20Isis
Summary: That dreamy, wonderful feeling started to cocoon her, all sense of time and place lost.She was completely and utterly, his.....





	1. First Time

That dreamy, wonderful feeling started to cocoon her, all sense of time and place lost. Her pussy and thighs were twitching from the wave upon wave of violent orgasms that was brought on by the Hitachi wand bond to her leg by rope. Even with her legs spasming, she was at peace with the world, despite the constant vibrations. In any other situation, she would have been panicking, especially with being tied the bed. But,right now, right here, floating on this feeling, she’d do anything for him. He could ask her to do cartwheels in the living room and she would try her damnedest if her wrists weren’t tied to the headboard. As another orgasm tore through her body, her eyelids fluttered, finally losing that last bit of self. She was completely and utterly, his…..

 

***********

 

“You want to what?”

 

Caitlin squirmed under Cisco’s gaze. She should've just kept her mouth shut, just because Ronnie was okay with it didn’t mean that Cisco would be. Still, she steeled herself.

 

“I want to try some BDSM in our relationship.” repeating her earlier request.

 

Cisco took off his protective goggles and rubbed his eyes. He couldn’t say he wasn’t surprised by the request, but was their sex life really that boring already? They may have known each other for years but had only started dating six months ago and had started sleeping together only a month into the relationship in an attempt to take things slow. Still, their sex life couldn’t have gotten that stale already, right? 

 

Putting down his goggles, Cisco said jokingly trying to cover up his nervousness, “May I ask why? Surely, you don’t think I’m getting boring in bed?” 

 

Seeing through his ruse, Caitlin sighed, placing her hand on his cheek and turning his head towards her.

 

“I’m not bored, Cisco, not at all!” she reassured him, “I love you. It’s just, I…”she sighed, wondering how to describe her feelings.

 

“Just say what’s on your mind, Cait.”

 

She sighed,”You know how people like us, always have our minds going all the time?”

 

Cisco nodded, there’s been many a night where his brain is buzzing with new ideas and he’s accumulated a lot of late nights at Star Labs working on bringing them to reality. Why, even tonight, he was working on a project to help increase his Vibe powers in battle.

 

“Well,” Caitlin continued, “When I was an undergrad, I took Sexual Psychology 101 for my psych credit. While very interesting for the most part, I did learn something about myself. I have submissive tendencies. Ordinarily, this would panic me and it did. But, after talking to my professor, she assured me it was….not uncommon. That someone with my personality wanting to submissive just means that I want to let go of myself for a while.”

 

“Did...did Ronnie know?”

 

Caitlin nodded, “He knew. And he was very accommodating to my needs.”

 

Cisco shifted nervously on his work stool. “And...Hunter?”

 

Caitlin shook her head, “We never got that far. Thank god for small miracles,” she said.

 

“Okay,” Cisco nodded, “But why me, then? Why tell me this?”

 

“Because I trust you and I love you, Cisco,” she said, her hand slipping from his cheek to grasp his hand.

 

“Simple as that?”

 

“Simple as that. Besides, I think you would be a good Dom.”

 

“Really?” Cisco asked, surprise written all over his face.

 

“Yes,” assured Caitlin, “You’re kind and caring and gentle and loving.”

 

“And that’s what makes a good Dom?” 

 

Caitlin pulled Cisco into her arms and stared into his eyes, “That’s what makes a great Dom.”

 

*************

 

Caitlin’s eyes were glazed over, pleasure making her lips curl in a mindless smile and a bit of drool slips down. Normally, Cisco would be freaking out, seeing Caitlin this blissed out. But, this was what she wanted, to be tied down and to have her Hitachi wand bound to her thigh by cotton rope and pressed against her mound. To be assaulted with constant orgasms from her Hitachi wand. Cisco stroked her cheek, fascinated by this new side of her. Wanting to check to see how gone she was, he decided to ask her a simple question.

 

“What’s two plus two?” he asked.

 

“What….?” Caitlin moaned softly, another vibration shooting through her.

 

This shouldn’t turn Cisco turn on this much. Mentally blissed out Caitlin shouldn't have this much of an effect on him. But he couldn’t deny the urge to stroke her cheek while fucking her in this state. He wanted to her blissed out moans in his ear. He wanted this submissive version of his intelligent and steady girlfriend. Making up his mind, he untied the rope harness from her thigh and turned off the Hitachi. Caitlin whimpered at the loss of vibrations on her pussy. He gently tapped her cheek, causing her to focus her dreamy stare on him. 

 

“Still with me?” he asked cautiously.

 

She nodded, that bit of drool leaking for her floaty smile.

 

Cisco quickly stripped out his clothes and climbed on top of her. He kissed her roughly and slipped inside her. A breathy gasp escapes her pink lips. 

 

To this day,he didn’t know why the question, “Who do you belong to?” slipped from his lips, but it did.

 

What started as a slow and leisurely rhythm quickly descended into Cisco fucking Caitlin into the mattress after she said, “I’m yours,” in a breathy voice.

 

Every thrust caused her moan that phase, her voice getting louder the harder Cisco’s thrusts became.

 

Eventually, she screamed, “Yours!” a powerful orgasm burst through her body when Cisco thrusted into her and pulled her hair hard.

 

Cisco watched her eyes roll back with her orgasm, a surge of pride coursed through him.

 

“That’s right,” he whispered in her ear, as she slumped, finally spilling inside her, “You’re mine.”

 

Cisco laid on top of her for a few minutes, catching his breath and shifting his mindset. He slipped out of Caitlin and set to work untying her from the bed. He quickly put his pants back on and went into his kitchen and pulled out a couple full-size bottles of Gatorade and his stash of chocolate from the fridge.

 

Setting down chocolate and sports drinks on his nightstand, he then went into his bathroom and brought back a moist towel. He cleaned her up with the washcloth, wrapped a blanket around her and pulled Caitlin’s floppy body into his arms to cradle her in the bed. He once again tapped her cheek gently to get her attention.

 

“Here,” he said when she looked at him, “drink this.” He handed her one of the bottles. Caitlin quickly grabbed the Gatorade and downed in no time. He took the empty bottle from her and handed her the other bottle. When she finished that one, he handed her a chocolate bar and watched her scarf it down while he held her. They stayed like this for a while, enjoying the quiet and eating from his stash of chocolate. Eventually, Caitlin broke the silence.

 

“You did so well, Cisco,” she said, “and you thought you wouldn’t make a good Dom.”

 

“Shouldn’t I be telling you what a good job you did?” asked Cisco, remembering the research he did.

 

“You could...,” smiled Caitlin.

 

“I’m so proud of you,” he whispered in her ear, “You did so well.”

 

Caitlin whimpered a little at that, basking in the praise of her Dom.

 

“So, what do you want to do now?” he asked in his normal voice.

 

“Well, a bath sounds good right about now.”

 

“Done and done,” he said, placing her gently on the bed and running off to the bathroom to draw a bath.

 

Caitlin laid back and smiled. This looks like the start of a beautiful new aspect of their relationship to explore.


	2. The Cure for Nervousness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re fidgeting again.”

“Whatcha looking at, Cisco?”

Cisco quickly pressed the power button on his phone, causing the screen to go dark. Ever since Caitlin and he added a Dom/sub element to their sex life, Cisco has been feeling the creative juices flowing. He did, however, notice, that Caitlin often wanted to do scenes and play mostly when she was stressed. They had an especially athletic night the night before her mom came to visit her…..

*************

“You’re fidgeting again.”

Caitlin looked up from the computer monitor containing her latest research on Wally’s speed and stared at her boyfriend.

“I’m not fidgeting,” she said, adjusting herself in her seat.

“Yes, you are. You just did it, again.”

Caitlin sighed, turning her chair around to face Cisco, “Okay, so I’m fidgeting! I can’t help it.”

Cisco reached out to grasp one of her hands, “You’re nervous about your mom visiting, aren’t you?”

Caitlin nodded wearily, “I know we’ve made a lot of progress in our relationship, but this is her first visit since...well, ever. Not to mention, she’ll be meeting you for the first time. By the way, why aren’t you fidgeting and being nervous?”

“I’m not saying I’m not nervous,” Cisco pointed out, “However, it’s not my formerly estranged mom coming to visit.”

“No, no, it’s not.”

Cisco squeezed her hand, “Do you want to...relax?”

Caitlin looked him, trying to read his face, “Do you mean ‘going out ice cream’ relax or…” She looked around to make sure they were truly alone, “our ‘special’ kind of relax?”

Cisco smiled at her, “Whichever one you need right now.”

Caitlin took a deep breath, turning over the options in her head. “I think...I want the special kind of relax.”

“You think or you know?” Cisco asked, “We can just get frozen yogurt and watch ‘Pride and Prejudice’ if that’s what you really want.”

Caitlin nodded, Cisco’s kind offer of watching her favorite movie (and his least favorite movie) with her helping with her decision; “I’m sure. But only if you pull your hair back and wear the glasses.”

“Fine,” Cisco sighed, “You know, I should never have told you about my look in the Flashpoint timeline. It may have been a brief vibe, but I’m still paying for it.”

Caitlin kissed him on the cheek, “But you look so dashing, Cisco. Besides, just be grateful I’m not asking you to wear a suit.”

“Thank heavens for small miracles.”

“Never say never,” Caitlin said, “So...my place or yours?”

An idea began to form in Cisco’s mind. “Yours,” he said, “I got plans for you.”

A shiver of anticipation ran down Caitlin’s spine.

*****************

Caitlin stood still and held up her borrowed shirt while Cisco placed her trusted small, chained clamps on her nipples. She shivered at the brief pain she felt as they were being attached before she let the shirt down.

Cisco gently kissed her lips and stroked her cheek, “Doing okay?” he asked.

She nodded. ‘And Cisco thought he wouldn’t he wouldn’t make a good Dom,” she thought happily, gazing at Cisco’s new look.

“Okay, then,” he said, “so, what I want you to do is...clean your apartment.”

Caitlin made a face, her apartment was pretty damn spotless, what with her stress-cleaning earlier in the week. Still, if this is what her Dom wished for.

“Hop to it,” Cisco said, slapping her behind as she walked towards her bookshelves. Caitlin sighed, standing on her tip-toes to reach for her feather duster she left on the high shelf as Cisco sat on her couch.

As she grabbed it, she felt a soft vibration between her legs. She let out a soft moan, gripping the duster tightly.

When the vibration stopped, she started dusting the bookshelves. After a while, she started bending over to dust the lower shelves. As she bent over, she felt another stronger vibration between her legs. She whimpered, her pussy growing wetter at the sensation. Just as she started reveling in the feeling, it stopped. She turned around, pouting at Cisco. She was met with Cisco’s devious smirk. Caitlin knew he was using his finely tuned vibration powers to tease her. Well, he wasn’t going to make her beg, two could play that game. She turned back around and resumed dusting, careful to sway her hips seductively. She could’ve sworn she heard him groan softly. For a while, she continued to dust, mostly just for show at this point, when she felt a gentle vibration sweep over her already over-stimulated nipples. She bit her lip, determined not to give Cisco the satisfaction of her moans. Soon, her eyes widen as she felt more vibrations on her clit.

‘Since when has Cisco been able to send vibrations to more than one part of her body at a time? This changes everything!’ Caitlin thought as the pleasure between her legs grew stronger. She almost broke the handle of her duster as she fought the urge to plunge her hand into her pussy. She did, however, drop to her knees as she came so close to climax.

Just as she started to come, the vibrations suddenly stopped. She bit her lip, trying not to moan at the loss of tingles on her pussy.

“Caitlin….”

Her head lolled towards Cisco when he said her name, completely dazed.

Cisco smirked at her. He had her right where he wanted her.

“You need me, don't you?” he said, walking towards her.

She nodded lazily.

He cupped her chin, tilting her head towards his.

“You need me inside you, don’t you?” He asked, his thumb stroking her lower lip.

She nodded again, desperate to feel him inside her.

“Good girl,” Cisco said, using his other hand to unzip his pants and pull out his cock.

“However,” he pointed out, “you weren't specific about how you wanted me inside you. Which means, dealer’s choice…”

Caitlin moaned in the affirmative, so needy she was for Cisco.

“Good girl,” he repeated, “now let's see that pretty little mouth open up.”

As soon Caitlin felt his cock inside her mouth, she started sucking him off, gripping his thighs as she did.

“Nope,” Cisco said, slapping her hands, “hands behind your back.”

Caitlin obediently placed her hands behind her back and continued to bob her head up and down his cock.

Cisco gripped her hair to keep her head still as he fucked her mouth. Caitlin moaned while she struggled to keep her hands still and not rub her clit.

Cisco, all too soon, pushed Caitlin away from him. She whimpered, missing his cock between her lips. He stroked her hair tenderly.

“You’re doing such a good job, preciosa, you deserve a reward. You deserve a good fucking. But...I need to hear you beg for it.”

A soft “please” escaped her lips.

“C’mon, you can do better than that.”

“Please.”

“Please, what?”

“Please fuck me…”

“Louder.”

“Please fuck me!” she yelled.

“With pleasure,” he said, pulling her to her feet.

When he sat on the couch, he pulled her onto his lap and took his shirt off her body.

Caitlin gasped as Cisco’s cock rammed inside her. Cisco slapped her hands again when she gripped his shoulders as she fucked herself on his cock.

“Ah ah, remember, hands behind your back, love,” Cisco whispered in her ear before giving her a filthy kiss.

Caitlin groaned the kiss while she crossed her arms behind her. Cisco grabbed her waist and bounced her on his dick.

Before long, Cisco yelled out his explosive climax, his eyes rolling back, followed by Caitlin screaming out her own volatile climax as well.

Soon, after Cisco peeled them both off the couch, they sat in a bubble bath scented her favorite smell, mint and juniper.

“Relaxed, now?” Cisco asked, rubbing her back.

“Very much so,” said Caitlin, leaning against him.

“You know, everything going to be alright. Your mom’s visit going go well and she is going to adore me,” Cisco said, nuzzling her neck.

“I’m so relaxed right now, I actually kinda believe that,” Caitlin said, turning around to kiss him.

*****************

“Cisco!”

Cisco snapped out his reverie when Barry called for his attention.

“What was that, man?” Cisco asked.

“What's got you all dreamy-eyed, Cisco?” Barry wondered.

“Nothing, nothing at all. C’mon, I want to show you some of my new toys I’ve been tinkering with,” Cisco patted Barry’s shoulder as he walked towards his lab.

Barry decided to drop the subject and follow his friend to the lab.

Whatever’s on Cisco’s mind, Barry was sure he’ll tell him eventually.


End file.
